An unexpected love
by Loveglee22
Summary: This story is about a girl named christy who has a best friend named iris and after growing up and turning 17, iris decides to tell her best friend about her g!p. It goes on after high school too.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my second try at doing this, I guess my The Lord be with me!

* * *

_February 13,2013_

**_iris P.O.V_**

**__**ugh! Why does v-day have to be tomorrow?! I still need to get a gift for my girlfriend and a gift for my best friend for her birthday. Knowing christy she probably wants something that has to do with Disney. Knowing my girlfriend she probably wants something to do with sex. She may look innocent, but she ain't! Christy is like a giant child, I say this because she never wants to grow up, neither do I.

We have our times when we're serious, but other than that, we are typical goofball teens. Imminent month older than her and for my birthday she gave me an awesome Save The Panduhs tank top, and three of my favorite patches from Rick's shop. So for her birthday I want to get her som thing extraordinary!

but I'm also planning on telling her about what I have between my legs. And yes she's n been my best friend for the past 12 years and I have not told her about my Penis. I wasn't planning on telling her any time soon either, but to can thank my mom for that one. last week we were eating dinner at my house and then my mom says,

"has iris told you that she had a-" I had cut her off before she can say anything else. Then later on that night christy asked me the question I had been trying to dodge all night. So I promised her i'd tell her on her birthday. And I am a woman who keeps her promises.


	2. Chapter 2

_**iris's P.O.V**_

me being my creative self i made scrap book full of pictures of me and christy over the years. leslie (my girlfriend) got jealous because christy's gift is probably better than her's. what leslie said was probably true but who cares, my freindship comes first. christy doesnt like throwing parties or having big things, she just likes being simple. so she invited a few of our friends, her girlfriend, and her siblings since she only gets to see them once a month. did i forget to mention she's bi-sexual and has had the worst life?

im laying on bed at 6:27 am exhausted from scrap booking all night. why do i do this if she's only my best friend? because she deserves everything she gets. everyone she passes calls her sexy, or hot, but i think she's beautiful and pretty. she has shoulder length brown hair, very light tan skin, and light brown eyes. all the mexican girls envy her skin color, it's sort of rare to have her type of skin. as i lay in my bed slowly drifting back to sleep...

_**buzz...buzz...buzz...bu-**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**iris's P.O.V**_

'' who calls at this ungodly hour.'' i grumble to the mystery person on the phone.

'' damn compton, good mornin to you to.'' says my bestie over the phone line. it's easy for me to recognize her voice.

''this isn't fair, why are you calling?'' i whine into the phone.

'' well i actually thought that you'd drag your lazy ass out of bed and come and open the door for me because i dont want to freeze to death.'' i sat up right away in my bed. i was only in my boxers and a bra.

''wait you're here at my house?'' i asked while putting on a pair of basket ball shorts.

'' no shit sherlock, i think that's what i just said.'' she teased. i hung up the phone went down stairs. i opened the door and gave her a warm hug and told her happy birthday.

'' come on, lets go to my room.'' i told her as i dragged her up the stairs. once we got to my room she took a deep breath and said,

''we need to talk. remember last wee-'' i cut her off.

'' sit down'' i told her so she took a seat at the edge of my bed and i sat down infront of her on the floor with my legs crossed.

''when i tell you this please dont run, please.'' i tell her. she nods.

''i- i wasnt born normal... i-im a freak. i have a penis.'' i look up at her and start to cry. her face is hard for me to read. i start sobbing into my hands. i hear her shift from the bed. what caught me off guard was her straddling me and embracing me.

'' i dont ever want to hear you call yourself a freak again, because you arent. and if no one can except you for who you are, then screw 'em. as long as we have each other, i think that's what matters right.'' i gave her a watery smile and she gave me another hug but then she froze. this cant be good.

''wait you said you and leslie have sex all the time.. that means she knew before me.'' she said while pulling away from me ''you funking liar. i told you everything, and this is what i get in return, fucking lies. you know what i hope you fucking enjoy fucking that whore of yours.'' i get up still sobbing , my vision was blurry but as she tried to walk out of the door i just hugged her from behind. ever since we started seventh grade, i had created feeling for christy that best friends arent supposed to have, so hugging her like this made my briefs get a little tight.

''let me go.'' she whispers. her voice is hoarse from crying. but i didnt let her go. i turned her around and pushed her against my closed door. my lips ghost over hers and i say,

''im never going to let you go. ever since we started seventh grade i created feelings for you... feelings that we aren't supposed to have. but i did.'' i pushed my body into hers and she groaned, guess she felt me.i lifted her up and wrapped her legs around my waist, and she wrapped her arms around me neck, our lips still ghosting each other. i thanked god for soccer and track practice.

i laid her onto my bed and laid my body ontop of hers. and i finally kissed her, but she wasnt responding. so i was starting to pull back and her lips started to move against mine. her lips felt like clouds but soon this wasnt enough so i swiped my tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance. i was surprised when automatically let me in. her mouth was warm, and her tongue was just... i cant describe how good this feels. she started to nibble on my bottom lip and i moaned her name while grinding into her, then she moaned.

i pulled on her shirt and she sat up breaking the kiss to help me get it off had a black lace bra witch left me curious to what her underwear looked like. with out asking for permission i took her shorts off. her underwear matched her bra. black and lacy.

i then threw off my tanktop, leaving me in my pink bra and basketball shorts. i went back to her kissing her, and nibbling on her lips. i trailed small kisses down her jaw all the way to neck. i inhaled her scent which was like the smell of vanilla. i left open mouthed kisses all over her neck but then i stopped at her pulse point. i sucked it leaving a mark and then soothed it with my tongue.

''mm iris...'' she moaned. if it was even possible i got harder. i moved my hands to her breasts and started to massage them. i could feel her nipple get hard through the fabric. the bra was front clasp so i undid it and trailed my mouth to her right nipple, as i did that she gasped.

''iris please,'' she trailed, but i wanted to tease her.

''please what.'' i said as my mouth traveled further south.

'' just fuck me already baby.'' whoa. she called me baby. i slowly removed her underwear.

'' god you're soaked.'' i said admiring her.

''it's the effect you have on me.'' she said in a sultry voice. i ran a finger through her folds, then brought the finger to my mouth. i moaned at how she tasted. it was delicious. i spread her legs really wide until she couldn't anymore. i slowly went down and blew cool air onto her pussy.

''uuhh'' was all she was able to say. and then i licked up her slit, making sure to avoid her clit. i wanted her to beg for it.

''iris plese... i need you in me ri-'' i cut her off by sucking onto her clit... god she tastes sooo good. i kept on sucking until i heard her say,

''i,i, im g-g-gonna cum...'' i stopped and went to the side of my bed to get a condom. just to be safe.

''why'd you stop'' she aked her breathing still a little uneven.

''so i can be in you'' i say as i took my briefs off. i take the condom out of the wrapper and put it on my nine inch member. i position myself at her entrance and slowly go in.

''oh fuck... you're so big.'' she moans out.

'' jesus fucking christ you're so wet and tight... i bet you jordan isn't as big as me.. right'' i say as i start to rock my hips into her.

''n-no... fuck... f-fas-ster.'' she says between pants.

''can'' pant ''jordan'' pant '' fuck you'' pant ''like i'' moan, gasp from christy ''can''

''nnoo... he-he c-c-cant... fuck baby right there... yessss... harder'' i follow her direction and pound into her harder, sweat starting to form on my neck.

''i-im gonna...im gonna c-um.'' say as thrusts become sloppier.

''meee tt-'' she couldn't finish her sentence because her orgasm came, then i came undone watching her shutter and scream my name.

i go down and licked her clean until she pulled me up. we shared a passionate kiss and then i laid next to her. i looked at the clock, 10:48. wow... that was a while. she took a deep breath and said,

'' that was um... it was...''

''fantastic.'' i say as i cuddled into her.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Christy's P.O.V_**

_here I am. It's my birthday and I just lost my virginity to my best friend, who happens to have have a penis and has waited twelve years to tell me. One thing is for sure, and that is that she is long and thick. I always thought I'd loose my virginity to my boyfriend. HOLLY CRAP! I just CHEATED on my boyfriend!_

_**"stop thinking so much and go back to sleep." **iris mumbles into my shoulder.  
_

_**"uuhhh, iris, have you not noticed that we both cheated on our partners?" **I asked her in an annoyed tone. With that question her eyes snap open and she sits up.  
_

**_"I-I, this-, it-, this was a mistake." _**_iris says while starting to pull on her clothes._

**_"oh, so now you regret having sex with me?"_**_ I asked sternly while pulling on my short shorts._

_**"I-, listen, it's not that I regret what we did, it's just that I've never cheated, neither have you, and this is just going to tear us apart in so many ways."**iris says while signing._

**_"well guess what genius? You took my virginity, unlike you I did want to wait. And the way you were acting less than five minutes ago hurt me, it made me feel like I was just a warm body to you." _**_I tell her with tears on the verge of falling._

**_"listen to me, you were not a warm body ok?" I nod my head so she can continue. "You don't know the pang of guilt that went through me." _**_iris simply states while putting her hair into a ponytail._

_**"Of course I don't know the guilt you felt about cheating on your girlfriend, because I don't have a boyfriend." **I argue towards her while putting on my shoes._

**_"listen if you want to come to the party, you can go and you're allowed to bring your slut with you!" I tell her walking towards the door._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Iris P.O.V**

_fuck! I may have just lost my best friend for good! Now here I am pacing around my room at 5 pm in my briefs and bra. Then I hear a knock at the door._

_**"come in!"** I yell trying to loose any traces of me crying all day.  
_

**_"why aren't you ready for christy's party?" _**_my mom asks... But she seems a little fishy._

**_"um...uh...I...I'm waiting for Leslie." _**_great! Now I just blew my cover!_

**_"you let her walk out crying? Iris I raised you better than that! Now you WILL get ready for this party and we will wait five minutes for that slut of yours to show up. If she doesn't, we leave without her. Understood young lady?"_**_ I nod to show my mom I was listening. As I was about to step into the shower someone knocked at my door... Again. I answered it to be met with my girlfriend. _

**_"hey baby. How has your day been so far? Ooh! When do I get my gift?!" _**_now this is what I hated about Leslie. She's rude and snarky. I don't even know why I'm with her._

**_"how bout I githe you your gift right now because I'm planning on spending the night at christy's" _**_I was crossing my fingers that she wouldn't spaz out, but my luck was turned down._

_**"Really! I bet you two have been that's the reason why why you want to spend the night with her, so that you can go sleep with that whore w that was almost rapped!" Leslie yelled. And thy was also enough to set me off.**_

_**"don't you ever speak of my best friend like that! You don't know her story. And guess what carpet muncher I know you've been sleeping with Anna Martinez. So you know what, WE are fucking DONE! Don't EVER come back here again, and don't push your luck because I will kill you!"**I shouted to her face. We stood there for two seconds before she pushed me and stormed out. I look into the hallway only to be met with christy's and my mom's eyes wide open and shocked.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**iris P.O.V**

_great! Fan-fucking-tastic! Christy was the first to speak up._

**_"I just came here to pick up my_**_ **things."** i can tell her she had been crying because her voice was hoarse. _

**_"Well I'm going to get ready for later on tonight, I'll see you later mija!"_**_and with that my mom left the room._

_**"You know, you don't have to take your things." **i told her while looking down.  
_

**_" Oh trust me I do!_**_But_**_ you know what, we'd be facing this once we get to college." _**_she said in an annoyed tone obviously not looking for a conversation._

**_"so you're not going to bey friend anymore? Do I not matter to you? Was I just a fuck for you?" _**_I was beyond boiling point when she started to act up._

_**" you know you're such a fucking hypocrite! I asked you those fucking questions this morning! You know that you weren't just a fuck for me because I was the fucking VIRGIN! Not YOU! It was ME!" **she shouted in my face. I felt like pressing our lips together, but she pulled away too quickly._

**_"w-well didn't you see me stick up for you when Leslie was calling you_**_ out?!" _

**_" bravo! Bravo erithza! I'm glad you finally see you were dating a slut!"_**_ she told me sarcastically. I had enough though. So I ran to her side of the room, tackled her, and kissed her. She was trying to push me off her but I wouldn't move. I can feel my tears leaving my eyes as she finally got out of my trap._

**_"stop this! This ain't no fight and have make-up sex fest! I have a god damn boyfriend for gods sake!"_**

**_" what?! Really? I fucking poured my heart out for you! What had he ever done for you not want to leave him. What happened to promising me that you wouldn't run?" _**_I told her while grabbing her wrist so that she couldn't leave. **"I told you that I'm never going to let you go again, and I'm going to keep that promise, even if it means that I have to watch you play the straight girl with the perfect jock."** I told her between sobs. Jaheim then wrapped her arms around my waist leaned me against the wall. I let my head go back because I was so stressed._

**_"I'm never going to leave you."_**_ She whispered before gently kissing my was slow and passionate, unlike the one we shared. Her lips were soft, I brought my hands to the back of her neck to pull her closer if that was even possible._

**_"hey sweetie have you s- ay! Dios mío! You know, doors were invented for a damn reason. Not everybody wants to see teen sex." _**_Uh this is this most awkward day of my life, FML!_

**_"MOM!" _**_I whined._

**_"we are no having sex! Just please can we have some privacy!"_**_gladly my mom left is alone and christy giggles into my shoulder where she had been hiding since my mom walked in._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Iris P.O.V_**

_wait. What does this make me and christy? I'm super confused, like really really confused. Well I think I'll ask her later. _

_**"did you know you look adorable while thinking hard?"** christy asked me while straddling my lap, witch caused little iris to stir. Fuck! I hate this!  
_

**_"uh... Oh! Um. N-no I-I didn't know. He-" _**_my sentence was cut short because then she purposely started to grind into me. I'm in heaven right now. She started to moan after i started to grind up into her. Her breaths became short pants, so I took her shirt off, and that's when she immediately pulled away. Great! I have one again fucked it up! _

_**"stop. Hey, iris, none of me stopping us is your fault. I just want to take it slow.** Ok?** Although, maybe you can give me another round tonight after the cook out.." **christy trailed out while smirking and making patterns on my shoulders with her fingers. _

**_"well, maybe. That's if there won't be another cock trying its way into your panties." _**_I told her not looking at her in the eyes and playing with the elastic of her shorts._

**_"i haven't let Jordan in, and he won't be in. There are all these rumors going on about him sleeping around, so I'll just say I saw him with her. I'll come up with something because, I really want to go on dates with you, hold hands with you. I just want to be with you and do everything with you."_**_she told me while interlocking our fingers and giving me a shy smile._

**_"well then that just might mean that you'll get three gifts. Gift number one would be the one I made you, gift number two would be numerous orgasms and gift number three will be late because that will be when you are ready to cut the string that's been holding you down."_**_I tell her while tracing patterns on her thigh. _

**_"hmmm... The numerous orgasms are sorta selling me for this choice." _**_she said then biting her lip after. God I think I'm in love!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Christys P.O.V**_

_what am I going to do. Sure Jordan is a player, but I'm not really sure if he's actually cheating on me. i need a really good excuse to leave him and go to iris. She knows me better than him for one. And an example would be that she actually remembers my birthday. Also, iris would never cheat. She is a girl who keeps her promises, Jordan has broken every promise he has made. Yet again i promised myself that I would never cheat like my mother did,yet here I am cuddling with after we almost have sex for the second time._

_i don't know who i am anymore. I feel really bad, but at the same time I feel like if this was the best decision I ever made in my entire life. I get taken out of my thoughts when irirs straddles me and take a picture. Me and her started photography together as a hobby. We snap pictures of everything we can whenever we can._

**_"well that's the last one."_**_ iris mumbles while getting off me._

**_" what do you mean 'that's the lat one'?"_**_ i ask getting very curious._

**_"that's for me to know, and for you to find out at the cook-out later."_**_ iris says kissing all over my face._

**_"is this your way of kicking me out serano?" _**_I ask in a teasing tone._

**_"basically." _**_she says while smirking and coming down for a kiss. Another reason why I would want Iris as a lover, is because of the she kisses, with emotion, love, and passion. Jordan just goes for tongue and biting. Iris then slowly departs herself from me._

**_"but really, you have to go. For one we both need to get ready. And two I need to go pick up your gift."_**_she told me while handing me my shirt with pout. _

**_"I should be the one pouting because you're kicking me out."_**_I tell iris while putting my shirt back on._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Iris P.O.V**  
_

_I did a few more finishing touches on the scrap and started getting ready. I curled my hair and pinned back my bangs. i took everything out of my closet... This is going to take a very long time. _

_in the end I went with a black skirt and tucked a red background with floral print blouse. By the time I finished my make up the cook out was already 40 minutes in. I got the scrap book band stared at it. Would this be good enough for her? Will she like it? Will she think I'm chea-. My thoughts were cut off by my mom._

**_"mija are you ready? I don't want to miss my daughter in-laws 18th birthday."_**

**_" yea Ma! I'll be out in a sec!" _**_I yelled._

_when I crossed the street to get to her house I let myself in. I was greeted by her three aunts and lots of her and Tula tackled me to ground._

**_" 'ris! 'Ris! Where have you been? Sisty has been actin weelly weird. And I think she's hurt."_**_Tula screamed in my ear._

**_"yea! 'Ris les pway!" _**_izzy said._

**_"woah girls! I just got here. And how's christy hurt?"_**

**_"that might be because of you."_**_ christy whispered huskily into my ear._

_**"hey there iris. Haven't seen you 'round in while. Been busy munchin on carpet?"**Jordan rudely spat._

**_"how many times have I told you to treat my best friend like that!" _**_christy shouted loudly. So loud in fact, tgat everyone turned to look at us and the vien on the side of her neck stood out._

**_"hey it's ok. I'm used to it nobody here actually likes me."_**_ I told her softly._

**_"are you seriously protecting some ambomination! She is a fucking sin cecilia Christina romero! She will take you to hell with her!" _**_Jordan shouted in her face._

**_"I'd rather be dragged to hell by satan himself than be with you!"_**_christy shouted while shoving him. once she shoved him he raised his fist at her, and that's when I saw red. _

_I ran at him and kicked him in the balls. He then fell to the ground where I pounded his face. After a minute or so, christy dragged me away from him. His blood was all over my knuckles. _

**_"we're done Jordan! There I've had it!"_**_christy said. It sounded like music to my ears._

**_"I've always known you were a slut! but I never knew you were into dykes! You a dyke too? Huh did she turn you into a muff muncher?"_**_that's when tony, christys uncle came in. _

**_"if you're not out of this house in ten seconds I'm gonna strangle your pussy ass."_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Iris P.O.V**_

_I felt like a monster after I saw how much blood I really had on my hands. Everyone was surrounding me, the air was getting thicker, I felt like if I was wheezing, it started getting really hot. Then it hit me, I was having an anxiety attack. Christy emmidietly pulled me away from everyone and she took me to her room, where it was fresh and no people were asking me questions, just me and her. _

**_"iris you need to breath. Ok can you follow my breathing pattern?"_**_christys voice was filled with concern and fear._

**_"iris I need you to nod or talk or something, you're getting me really scared."_**_christy told me, with her voice cracking._

**_"I'm so_**_ **sorry." **I told her while breaking down._

**_"shhh. You did nothing wrong, you protected me. You saved tony from going back into jail. You did nothing wrong babe."_**_she told me with tears running down her cheeks._

**_"but y-your birthday is today, a-and I ruined it!"_**_I argued with her._

**_"you didn't ruin it. You wanna know why? Because I still get to do this,"_**_then she leaned in and put our lips together. When she did this, I felt as if she was the only thing in the world that mattered. And she is, she is my world. _

**_"I love you. You're my everything. And I don't care if we get seperated because of college, because in the end it's gonna just be me and you. Maybe little babies but that doesn't matter right now."_**_I told her while staring her in the eyes so she can believe me._

**_"you don't have to tell me you lI've me back, but I felt the need to give you another gift." _**_I couldn't believe I just told her everything I've felt for so long._

**_"well that sucks. I was hoping to get the bolder off my chest tonight but, I guess I'll have to wait."_**_she told me her voice raspy and her eyes puffy from crying._


	11. Chapter 11

Wow haven't been on for a while just been really busy with exams and stuff I promise there will be more chapters in the future!


End file.
